<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Power of No by D_f_m22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634759">The Power of No</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_f_m22/pseuds/D_f_m22'>D_f_m22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scary Murder Lady and the Flight Attendant [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flight Attendant (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Gen, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:33:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_f_m22/pseuds/D_f_m22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“ When was the last time you said no to a man that wanted to have sex with you?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassie Bowden/Miranda Croft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scary Murder Lady and the Flight Attendant [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Power of No</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Feedback/ prompts eagerly accepted ...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“When was the last time you said no to a man that wanted to have sex with you?” </p><p>Miranda took a sip of her sparkling water as she regarded the blonde. The blonde who was two vodkas in and garnering a lot of attention from the other passengers. The first-class airport lounge was nearly empty, with the exception of a few businessmen; several of whom had taken an interest in the two of them. What was it about flights and the distorted world of an airport that made men think they had a chance with women out of their league? </p><p>One- a German fellow nearer to her age than Cassie’s and with only the hint of an accent had been particularly taken with her- offering her a drink (even though all members in the gold club could get free drinks) and his business card with his personal mobile number. He had smelt of a mixture of strong mouthwash and cheap cologne and made an odd (yet predictable) joke about Brexit, reminding her to enjoy using the EU passport line while she still could. She smiled politely (impoliteness was memorable, after all) and responded with a quick, “us Scots are used to the English screwing us over.”  In truth, she doubted she’d ever have any difficulty securing a (falsified) EU passport. Hell, next week, she might pretend to be French. </p><p>As the man turned away, Miranda practiced running her tongue over the bridge of her mouth in preparation for the rolling of the Rs. It had been a while since she’d been French. Cassie had watched the interaction intently, scowling and taking a gulp of her drink. “Europeans are weird.”</p><p>The majority of the men were her juniors by at least a decade and had shown a much keener interest in Cassie than her. Several had approached or smiled at her and Cassie had encouraged each one. Miranda didn’t blame her. She knew, after all, that the validation from others could be a great antidote for self-loathing. She just wondered how much the younger woman really enjoyed it. </p><p>“Excuse me?” Cassie asked, half spluttering her mouthful of vodka across the table. “Personal much!” </p><p>Miranda sneered, lifting a napkin and wiping up the drops of liquid. </p><p>“Well?” She asked, eyebrow arched. “Just curious...”</p><p>“Yeah...well...curiosity killed the cat.” </p><p>“It’ll take a lot more than curiosity to kill me.” </p><p>“Right,” Cassie said, pulling the sleeves of her jumper over her hands. They were shaking- was it the alcohol or Miranda’s icy glare that was doing that to her? Miranda concluded it was probably a mixture. “I’m still not telling you.”</p><p>Miranda shrugged. “Suit yourself. I just wondered if you remembered. Or if you even realised you could.” </p><p>“Fuck!” Cassie exhaled. “Of course I know I can say no. I’m a thirty-five year old woman!” </p><p>“Right, well I was twenty-six when I first realised. For real, I mean. Not that wish-washy, pseudo feminist crap you get told by Cosmo.” </p><p>Miranda watched as Cassie blinked, took in what she said and then said nothing. </p><p>“I’m just saying,” Miranda said. “Whatever you’re searching for or running from isn’t going to be found that way. Nor,” Miranda said, reaching for the purse vodka Cassie had whipped out. “Will it be found at the bottom of this.” </p><p>She pocketed it in her black trench coat, noting that she could add it to her in-flight coffee. Christ knew she would need a drink to survive a long-haul flight with the disastrous blonde she seemed to have acquired. </p><p>“What even are you- a psychopath or psychiatrist?” Cassie asked, sass thinly veiled.</p><p>“Neither,” Miranda replied instantly. “I don’t know how many times I can tell you I’m not a psychopath...”</p><p>“You kill people, in my books...”</p><p>“Keep your voice down!” Miranda hissed, leaning in closer to Cassie. “Christ almighty, you might be on some kind of suicide mission but I’m not!”</p><p>She watched as Cassie lifted her hands up in surrender.</p><p>Miranda returned to the issue at hand. “I was just offering you some general advice. You should take it.” </p><p>Cassie mock saluted Miranda. “Sure, I mean your life looks totally healthy.” </p><p>Miranda rolled her eyes and then tilted her head as a tannoy announcement stated boarding was starting. </p><p>“Come on,” Miranda said, standing and slinging her bag over her shoulder. “Time to go.”</p><p>She reached for Cassie’s arm and pulled her in the direction of the boarding gate. As they walked past a group of Cassie’s admirers, Miranda whispered, “say goodbye to your fan group...” </p><p>“Bye boys,” Cassie drawled. “Just so you know, I won’t be having sex with you.” </p><p>Miranda rolled her eyes, hoping that she’d be able to get Cassie to stop making such a scene one day. Especially now they were on the run. Still, a smirk lined her features. Thankfully, the group seemed not to have noticed Cassie’s odd farewell, already moving on the young waitress.</p><p>“See,” Cassie said. “I can say no. Now, can I have my vodka back please?”</p><p>“No,” Miranda said, lips popping. “Would you look at that? So can I.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>